I Just Gotta......
by Day Dreamer2
Summary: Set during 02 while Ken is still the Emperor. Davis is upset after Ken tricks him after the football match......R&R! Down with Davis bashing! No flames!


I Just Gotta…

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor am I making any money off of this. This is my first attempt at a 02 fic. Say no to Davis Bashing! This fic takes place just after Ken's Secret. R&R! I am using their American names, as that is all I know.

I Just Gotta….

By

Day Dreamer Blackruby

Copyright. ©DayDreamer2001, all right's reserved

The second generation of Digidestined landed in their normal unceremonious heap on the computer room floor. Davis had been very quiet, which was unusual for the maroon haired boy, the others knew that the Digimon Emperor had tricked him by using the Bakamon to impersonate them. But no amount of coaxing would get him to talk about it. Gatomon tried to get Veemon to give them some hint but the mythological Digimon was just as tight lipped. Kari gave the 12 year old a soft smile deciding to try one more time.

"Come on Davis, please tell us. We came running when we heard you scream, it sounded like whatever he was doing it was pretty bad" Kari asked him softly. The five of them had gone to the park, correction Davis had gone to the park the others had followed. Davis was just sitting on a bench DemiVeemon perched on his shoulder. At receiving no answer Yolei who was sitting on the other side of the Digidestined leader spoke up.

"Was he hitting you with his whip?" She asked in her usual blunt way.

"No" Came Davis' quiet answer. Cody shot Yolei a look disapproving of her rash questions.

"Come on Davis, it can't have been that bad could it?" He asked softly. The 10 year old was a lot wiser that his years. Before Davis could answer Yolei interrupted,

"If only we could get Ken to join our team, we would beat that Digimon Emperor in to the ground" She sighed dreamily. Davis clenched his fists trying to keep calm.

"I doubt that would such a good idea Yolei" It was the longest sentence he had spoken since arriving back. TK stared at the goggles, that Tai had given him, as he had his head lowered so as not meet anyone's eyes.

"Why not? Ken would be a great asset to our team" TK agreed with Yolei. DemiVeemon had a scowl on his tiny face. Davis stood up suddenly trying to walk away. TK grabbed his arm,

"Let me go TG! I just want to go home" Davis growled trying to jerk his arm from the grip. TK shook his head.

"Something is very wrong here, you've been quiet ever since the Emperor got a hold of you and you squirm everytime someone mention's Ken's name" TK stated trying to get a lock on those chocolate brown eyes but Davis was staring at the sidewalk.

"So? Your point is?" Davis asked, a little venom in his voice. Kari stood up from the bench,

"You know what I think? I think Davis' confidence was damaged in that football game with Ken and now he is jealous of Ken" Kari offered. Davis looked up, actually meeting her hazel eyes for a second.

"No Kari, you are wrong. I would never be jealous of Ken" Davis assured her with the tone of her voice.

"Then what Davis? What is bothering you?" Cody asked him. He was holding Upamon in his hands looking up at the taller boy.

"Look guys, I just don't want to talk about it right now, maybe later but not now" Davis held DemiVeemon to him like a baby with a blanket. TK let go of his arm and the child of Courage walked off slowly. The other four members of the team watching with concerned eyes.

Tai and Matt listened as their siblings explained what had happened the previous day in the digital world. Tai ran a hand through his tall brown hair.

"Well Kari if whatever happened has got him so upset that he wouldn't tell you about it then it must be pretty bad" Tai answered his younger sister, the child of Light. Matt nodded agreeing.

"Maybe the Emperor tried to break his spirit because he is the leader?" Matt suggested looking in to the blue eyes of his brother identical to his own. TK nodded,

"We thought perhaps one or both of you could trying and get him to talk, he has got soccer practise this lunchtime so he'll be at the field" The child of Hope asked. Matt and Tai smiled and nodded,

"You can count on us, you guys better head of too lunch and meet with the others, we'll be back later" Tai told them, he looked to Matt "Come on, we got a disgruntled kid to cheer up" They approached the soccer field just in time to see the soccer ball hit the Chosen child of Courage straight in the face, they heard the coach yelling,

"Davis! What the heck is wrong with you today? Your brain should be on the game not on what you are having for lunch!" The pair heard a muttered reply and saw the tanned skin boy go to sit down. They approached the maroon haired boy who was sitting on the bench wiping his forehead with a towel. Davis looked up and smiled at seeing Tai, his idol. He was less pleased to see Matt remembering the friction between them over Davis' older sister Jun.

"Hey Tai, Matt! What are you two doing here? Come to watch me play?" The younger boy asked with a grin that filled his face. Tai sat down on the bench, Matt on the other side.

"From what we heard you haven't been on form today" Tai, the previous child of Courage, answered. Davis frowned a little; he let DemiVeemon out of his sports bag the little Digimon bounced in his lap.

"Davish! Davish! Davish! I'm hungry! I'm hungry! I'm hungry!" The In-Training Digimon told him. The three boys laughed,

"Ok DemiVeemon, I'll get you something to eat a little later, I still got another half an hour of practise, but maybe I can get let off cos I think I got a concussion coming on" Davis told his Digimon softly.

"TK tells me that the Emperor tried to trick you yesterday" Matt started,

"Yeah, Kari's worried about you, she told me that they fell in to the ground" Tai continued, Davis was looking from one teenager to the other as they spoke.

"The next thing they know they find you nearly being eaten by a Deltamon" Matt saw DemiVeemon squirm in Davis' lap as the human boy tightened his grip a little.

"And then you take on the Emperor by yourself screaming for revenge" Tai finished. There was silence for a few minutes, Davis was staring in to his lap, his Digimon was equally silent. Matt lent back a little running a comb through his blonde hair.

"Well? I haven't got all day, I have rehearsal soon. You gonna tell us what happened or what?" Matt asked sounding impatient.

"No" Davis answered simply. Matt made a disgusted sound,

"You are more stubborn than Tai!"

"Yeah you are more stubborn than…..Hey! Matt I am not stubborn!" Davis ducked as Tai dived on Matt and started a wrestling match; he used this chance to get away. Running from the field towards the changing rooms. He grabbed his bag and headed for the computer room, he decided to go in to one of the white zones for some down time. He opened up the map and chose his destination pulling out his D-3,

"Digiport open!" He yelled as he disappeared in to the screen.

Yolei took a sip of her juice and turned to Kari,

"Isn't that Tai and Matt over there? Think they got Davis to talk?" She asked. Tai and Matt came running up,

"Have any of you guys seen Davis? We were talking to him and he ran off" Matt asked, all the Digidestined present shook their heads.

"I'm worried, Davis has been acting very strangely, we should find him in case something happens to him" Cody suggested.

"Well where could he have gone?" TK asked, it took the six of them only a few seconds to realise. Yolei pulled out her Digi-Terminal,

"I'll E-mail Izzy so he can help us locate where Davis went" She explained.

A few minutes later Izzy met them in the computer lab, he sat down at the computer and started typing. The Map of Digiworld appeared and a little dark blue flashing dot was smack bang in the middle, not moving.

"There he is, in the Barricade Mountain area" Izzy told them.

"What are we waiting for?" TK asked holding up his D-3 "Let's go! Digiport open!" All of the younger Digidestined plus Tai and Matt were pulled in to the computer screen.

Veemon was standing by Davis, who was curled up with his arms around his knees, rocking slightly. He had been doing that ever since they had arrived, then the clearing had changed in to a deep dark cavern. They had sunk right to the bottom of it. Veemon looked up sharply, someone was calling

"Davis! Veemon! Are you down there?" It was Kari.

"Yeah! We are down here! Hurry! Something is up with Davis!" Veemon yelled worriedly. The next few minutes was filled with the Digidestined plus their Digimon scrambling down in to the cavern. Cody and Armadillomon ran forwards to Davis.

"Hey Davis! What's up? Why are you rocking?" Cody asked puzzled. Davis didn't answer, he was muttering to himself. Cody looked up as Matt placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh no! Davis has been consumed by the darkness in his heart" Matt exclaimed in a frantic whisper.

"You mean like Sora was back when we were fighting the Dark Masters?" TK asked. Matt nodded slowly. They were silent listening to what Davis was muttering as he rocked himself.

"I just gotta be a good leader! I can't be weak! I can't let myself be tricked so easily next time! I just gotta show them! They'd never believe me if I told them" Davis sounded close to tears. Tai knelt down and took Davis by the shoulders,

"Davis! Listen to me! Fight the darkness! You are not alone! You don't have to prove anything to us!" He spoke loudly. Davis whispered something that he didn't catch. Matt stood behind Tai.

"You are a Digidestined! We stick together! You are not weak!" Matt told him.

Davis was all alone, sitting in a black void, he didn't remember going there. He remembered going to the Digital World after running from Matt and Tai and their probing questions. He hadn't had time to get changed so he had just went in his red soccer uniform. Someone was calling his name, but he couldn't see anyone so he just ignored it. Suddenly a voice came from right in front of him, it sounded like Tai.

"Davis! Listen to me! Fight the darkness! You are not alone! You don't have to prove anything to us!"

"I am all alone, I can't see you" Davis whispered. Suddenly there was another voice, this time Matt's.

"You are a Digidestined! We stick together! You are not weak!"

"I am not weak?" Davis asked, ignoring his wet cheeks. He was shocked to see Tai and Matt in translucent bubbles, travelling down to him.

"Take my hand!" Tai told him.

"No! I don't deserve to be the leader! I crumbled in a crisis" Davis answered harshly. There was another voice, Matt's younger brother TK was floating down too.

"We heard you yell 'Take me instead!' that tells me you are a great leader and a great friend"

"I was tricked, he tricked me into thinking the Bakemon were you guys. He made me beg for your lives, he made Veemon restrained me, then he told me to pick one of you to be spared. I couldn't choose! I just couldn't choose!" Davis unwittingly admitted what had happened.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tai asked, looking down at his successor, his hand outstretched.

"I didn't think you'd believe me about what happened, and that Ken was the Digimon Emperor" Davis whispered.

"We believe you" Matt answered just as softly. For the first time Davis lifted his head from his knees.

"You do?" He sounded hopeful. Matt nodded, offering his own hand. Davis took both of their hands. Letting himself be pulled in to a standing position. The blackness melted away as Davis let go of his worries.

Veemon bounced in to Davis's arms straight away.

"Davis! I was so worried about you!" He told him. Davis just gave a small smile.

"No need little buddy" Davis whispered. Yolei looked from Cody to Kari.

"Um Davis? Did you mean what you said? That Ken is the Digimon Emperor?" Yolei asked. Davis stiffened a little but he just nodded.

"He had the same cut on his leg, he even admitted it to me, he called me his worthy adversary again" Davis answered. Matt placed a hand on to his shoulder.

"That brings new meaning to the term evil genius" He tried to lighten the mood. But Davis needed to ask.

"Did I tell you…..about what Ken did?" He asked hesitantly. The Digidestined all nodded. Davis bit his lip.

"It's ok Davis, I would have done the exact same thing, just because you were tricked doesn't mean you are weak" Tai told him softly. Davis gave him an unsure look but nodded anyway.

"Well Izzy is waiting! Let's head back before anyone misses us!" Kari told them.


End file.
